The article
by Snowflakes-GSR
Summary: Gs. An article of clothing and our favourite lab tech getting into trouble…weirdness ensues…::complete::


Author: Lithium – Infected – Shamrock (LIS)  
  
Spoilers: Erm…none?  
  
Paring: G/S  
  
Authors note: A crazy idea. I've written better.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
….Cath lifted them with a pen, and held them away, as though they were contaminated.   
  
"They're not mine!" Nick said defensively, holding up his hands.   
  
"They're probably Grissom's." Cath said in jest, studying the article of clothing carefully.   
  
"Nah, I doubt he wears that kind of thing." Warrick said, trying to purge his mind of the thought.   
  
"He might do around the house," Cath said playfully.   
  
"No, he doesn't." Sara said knowledgably.   
  
"How do you know?" Nick said in shock.   
  
"Err…Yeah…well…they could be Ecklies!" Sara said, trying to cover her faux-pas.   
  
"Man, that's nasty, don't give me images." Warrick said in disgust.   
  
"What images?" Greg said, entering the room.  
  
"Are these yours Greg?" Cath said grimly, fearing the answer.   
  
"No!" he exclaimed, "I have far better taste than that. Don't they belong to any of you?" Greg said, trying to shift the attention away from himself.   
  
"Nope." Sara answered.  
  
"Anyone consider Ecklie…"  
  
"…YES!" Came the united response.  
  
"Could be Brass'….." Sara said thoughtfully.   
  
"…I very much doubt that." Cath said sceptically.   
  
"Yeah, but how do you really know?" Sara teased.   
  
"How do you Really know they aren't Grissom's?" Cath tossed back with a grin.   
  
"I just….err…they could be a suspects!" Sara said in triumph.   
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sure, we asked him to take them off, and leave them in the break room." Nick said harshly.   
  
"Could be a lab techs." Warrick considered aloud.   
  
"Hey!" Greg yelled.   
  
"Greg, you're not the only lab tech here…could be Archie's…." Sara said suggestively.   
  
"More images." Warrick muttered.  
  
"So you're imagining it huh?" Nick grinned.   
  
"No!" Warrick shouted in response.   
  
"Guys, guys, calm down." Cath said, trying to take a hold of the situation.   
  
"Maybe there's DNA on it….. Greg!" Sara smiled, looking at Greg.   
  
At the mention of DNA, Cath regretted using her favourite pen to pick up the article.   
  
"No way am I testing that!" Greg said, staring.   
  
"Hey – you'd have to if it was evidence." Sara said, willing herself to win the argument.   
  
"But it isn't! Anyway, I'd need something to compare it to." Greg responded determinedly.   
  
"Greg, everyone at CSI's DNA is on profile!" Nick said half-laughing.   
  
"Yeah – and what if it's Ecklies…Brass' or Archie's…something's I'd rather not know!" He exclaimed – beginning to regret he even entered the room.   
  
"What would you rather not know?" – Grissom Interrupted walking into the break room.   
  
"Erm, well, who's these are," Cath said boldly, holding up the offending article.   
  
Grissom stared at them for a while, but appeared un-phased.   
  
"Guys, don't tell me that you have cases and you're trying to find out how's /that/ is." Grissom said in disbelief.   
  
"Why? Do you know who's it is?" Cath quipped.   
  
"No, I don't, and I don't care – we have cases!" He said, voice raised through annoyance.   
  
"Yes we do," Greg agreed, before leaving.   
  
"Ok," Cath, Warrick and Nick said in defeated unison.   
  
_"_"_   
  
Sara and Grissom were left alone in the break room, and they shared a moment of silence, staring at the article that had been left on the table.   
  
"Grissom….why did you leave it in the break room?" Sara said with amusement.   
  
"Sara, honey, I had a call." Grissom said caringly.   
  
"That's no way to treat my 1-month anniversary present to you." She said with a fake pout.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry, forgive me?" He said, giving her a puppy-dog look.   
  
She smiled, "I cant stay mad at you long Grissom, well, not anymore. I'll forgive you if you wear it tonight." She beamed.   
  
"Ok…" he responded reluctantly   
  
"What about Cath and…" he started.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, it's sorted." She responded with a wicked look.   
  
He loved her more when she had that look….  
  
------------------------  
  
"Greg, why'd you lie to us?" Nick whined.   
  
"About?" he responded in an uninterested tone.   
  
"We've seen them Greg! You left your draw open!" Warrick exclaimed, shocked by the new knowledge.   
  
"I just don't understand why you left a pair in the break room." Cath said with a sigh.   
  
"Uh-" Greg started, he had no-idea what was going on, he preceded to opening his desk draw, "hey– these aren't mine!" he yelled in shock.   
  
"Sure Greg," Warrick said sarcastically.   
  
"Yeah, whatever." Cath said with cynical tones.   
  
"Why would I bring /those/ to work with me?" Greg squeaked, looking at the draw, and inevitable, its articles.   
  
"That's a question no-one wants to hear the answer to." Nick said, swallowing hard.   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The "article" of clothing in question? I'll leave that to your imagination ;)  
  
Hmm...no, I don't know what's going on in my mind either. 


End file.
